The invention relates to the field of wireless remote control for home automation equipment handling comfort and/or safety functions in a building. Such equipment includes, for example, solar protection, rolling blinds, closure, light fittings, heating or air-conditioning means, anti-fire or anti-theft alarm devices.
In order to provide the capability to control a plurality of equipment items, to activate scenarios and also save such scenarios, the control means is generally a complex device. It should generally include a sophisticated human-machine interface, of the keyboard and screen type, in order to select and save the links with different equipment items and, for the creation of a scenario, to assign to them and save a chosen configuration.